


Waiting

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: I wanted others to suffer as well, I was feeling like a sad panda, K2 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Kyle is waiting for Kenny to come back.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I FELT LIKE WRITING SAD SO I WILL STOP TRYING TO TURN EVERY STORY SAD!

 

 

_ “I'll always be here for you, Kyle.” _

_ “What if you die?” _

_ Kenny smiled. “Always. Even if I die I come back. It could be a day. It could be a few weeks. But I always come back and I'll always be here for you. _

That was nearly twenty years ago. Since then, Kenny had died multiple times. He kept his word though. This time would be no different. It still hurt Kyle heart every time Kenny died. He knew the man suffered when he died, yet he kept doing his work. Kenny loved being a firefighter and saving the lives of others. Kyle was selfish enough to ask him to stop, yet he wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want.

Kyle started his day like he did any other day that was void of his Kenny. He headed to the bathroom.

As he readied his shower, Kyle remembered the feeling the first time Kenny died in the job. He thought someone had ripped his heart from his chest and held it in a clamp. He had trouble breathing. His heartbeat was every where. The doctors had almost admitted him to the hospital. Somehow he had made it home and cried himself to sleep. The next day Kenny was next to the bed combing his fingers through Kyle red curls.

The redhead showered thinking of when Kenny would shower with him. He loved the other so much. It was painful when he wasn't around.

The only time Kyle had worried Kenny wouldn't come back was when his body had never been recovered after a building collapsed on him. He was gone a month. Kyle was as grateful as ever to have him back.

Kyle got out of the shower, drying himself off on the rug being careful not to drip water everywhere. Any time Kenny wasn't back the first day, Kyle would go into a rebellious mode. He would do things that he knew would drive Kenny up the wall. He always hoped Kenny could see it and would come back sooner.

Kyle looked at himself in the mirror. He knew he looked like shit. It took everything in him to keep going some days when the love of his life wasn't there. Depression was a hard thing to fight off. He knew Kenny would be back, but until he returned, Kyle's life was void of that joy.

He made his way into the kitchen to cook his breakfast. He looked at the last news article on the fridge. Kyle kept it there as a reminder. He never needed reminding. He always remembered when and how Kenny died. Yet he kept it just in case. Next to the article was a picture of the two of them. He stroked the blonde's photographed face.

_ Local hero dies saving little girl from car crash. March 3rd _

He hadn't been able to celebrate his birthday with him.

Kyle opened the fridge and stared into it. He knew he needed to eat but it was becoming more and more difficult for him. He closed the door and his eyes and remembered Kenny's beautiful face. The freckles that littered his nose and cheeks. The way his hair would hang when it got too long. It was getting to that point the last day Kenny was alive.

Kyle lived every day like Kenny would die. He kissed the blonde and told him how much he loved him before he left. He knew he said everything needed, yet it never felt like enough.

Kyle left the house and went about his day. He went to work. He did his job, just enough effort to show he was okay without people thinking things. Then he drove home. It was just another Kenny-less day for Kyle.

“Honey, I'm home!” Kyle yelled upon entering their shared apartment. “Had another boring day fixing Frank's mistakes. I seriously don't know how he still has a job.” Kyle knew he probably sounded stupid, calling out into the empty apartment, but he felt a little better. He hoped Kenny would be there. He never was. Kenny had also told him, sometimes he could look down on him from heaven and hear and see him. He hoped he was doing that now.

A knock on the door startled Kyle. The redhead answered the door. Stan stood there holding a bottle of hard liquor and box of chocolates.

“What is the for?” Kyle asked, allowed the man in.

“It's a care kit. I figured we could get fifty shades of wasted and call in sick in the morning.”

“Sounds delightful,” Kyle lied. He didn't want anyone at his house in case Kenny appeared the next day. But Kenny wouldn't mind Stan. And Stan had heard his two best friends having sex before.

Kyle followed Stan into the kitchen. He knew his way around the place. Kyle wondered if Stan knew how many times he had performed this same ritual. Show up to help Kyle forget his woes.

The noirette grabbed two shot glasses and poured his liquor. He slid a glass to Kyle and raised is own in a toast.

“Here’s to trying to forget our dead loved one for a night.”

Kyle clinked his glass and downed the shot. Stan's words served as a reminder. Other's loved Kenny too and we're still saddened by his death. Others had also lost a loved one.

Stan poured another shot for them both and downed it followed by another. And another. Kyle was enjoying the numbing sensation running through his veins. He always did when Stan showed up like this. They migrated to the living room floor, reminiscing about Kenny. A second empty bottle joined the first on the floor. The chocolate had long been demolished.

“I miss him so much.” Stan stated.

“I do too.”

“It's stupid. It's been two years. I wish…” Stan's words trailed off.

It had been two years. Two long years for Kyle. Two years of waiting for Kenny to show his smiling face. Of waiting to hug him. To even just touch him again.

“I wish he would come back.” Stan slurred drunkenly as he began to sob. “He… he…”

Kyle began crying. “I know.” He said as he pulled Stan into a hug. Kyle had to believe Kenny when he said he always came back because the thought of him being gone forever hurt too much.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night with little sleep and trying to finish it before I left for work... Just kidding. I postponed work an hour to finish this. Lol. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Edit: HOLY SHIT! My 50th story posted on this site. UP TOP! And thanks for reading my trash.


End file.
